gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TRM-GAT-X102 Marauder Duel Gundam
* |developed into= |variant= |unit type=Prototype Artillery Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Terminal |known pilots=Allan Wu |height=18.6 meters |weight=69.41 metric tons |power plant=Ultra-compact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, rated 8826 kW |propulsion= |armaments=* 4 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS * 2 x Ochstan Rifle ** 115mm “Rudra” Rail Rifle ** 57mm High Energy Beam Rifle ** 175mm Grenade Launcher * 2 x Gae Bolg 350 mm Rail Bazooka * 2 x Beam Saber |system features=* G.U.N.D.A.M (Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module) Complex _Series AVTC-T3 CS/BB/SD/TS/SB MB-TF4O_ Operating System * Neutron Jammer Canceler * High Capacity Hyper Capacitors ** 2 installed on main body |optional equipment= |unique aspects=* Einherjar Net * Multi-Lock Weapons System II ("Full Burst Mode") * Laser Pulse Thrusters |armour=Variable Phase-Shift Armor |accommodation=Pilot-only in panoramic display cockpit in torso |affiliation=Terminal * B-Force |universe=Cosmic Era Legacy * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Legacy |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Based of the Librarian Works LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel, the TRM-GAT-X102 Marauder Duel is a Terminal enhanced and customized variant of the GAT-X103 Duel for its pilot, Allan Wu. Technology and Combat Characteristics Practically almost an exact physical copy of Librarian Works' LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel, Terminal's Marauder Duel features a number of new technologies on its chassis, which dramatically increases the performance of the mobile weapon. Built around the concept of lighting assault, the Marauder Duel mounts hard hitting rail weapons while possessing an above average speed and movement. Offensively, the mobile weapon mounts a pair of Gae Bolg 350mm rail bazookas on its backpack. Derived from the hyper bazooka from the GAT-X102 Duel, the pair of Gae Bolg bazookas use railgun technology to propel the slug, instead of conventional methods. Mounted on backpack, the heavy bazookas rotate into use. To ensure that the weapons see a constant use, both weapons have been supplied with an abundant amount of ammunition. To supplement the rail bazookas, a pair of Ochstan rifles have been specially created for the Marauder Duel to use. Featuring both a beam rifle and railgun, the weapon provides the best of both worlds, allowing flexibility and tactical usage. And with not one but two such hand held weapons, the Marauder Duel can keep up a near constant rate of fire of beams and railgun slugs. To facilitate the Gundam's melee offense capability, the Marauder Duel is equipped with a pair of beam sabers, stored on its knees. An improved version of the beam sabers on the G-Project machines, the beam sabers feature a slightly improved length and cutting ability. Features wise, the Marauder Duel shares many features with its other brother units. Like the other machines in the group, the Gundam is powered by a first generation hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor, which provides the machine with a near limitless supply of energy to use for its armor, weapons and other systems. Likewise, a multl targeting system allows the Marauder Duel to efficiently dispose of multiple enemies, as it closes into melee combat range. To allow for rapid movement in a terrestrial and space environment, the Gundam has installed multiple boosters, as well as the compact laser pulse thrusters. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS :Mounted on the head, the quartet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Marauder Duel has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*Ochstan Rifle :A combination weapon, the Ochstan rifle is a combination of the 57mm high-energy beam rifle, the underslung 175mm grenade launcher, as well as that of the 115mm Rudra rail rifle. By combining both weapons into one singular device, it allows for the best of both worlds. ;*Gae Bolg 350 mm Rail Bazooka :The very same weapon found on the Regen Duel, the Gae Bolg 350mm rail bazooka is an improved derivation of the same hyper bazooka that was supposed to be used by the Duel Gundam, but was taken by the Gold Frame. In this case, both weapons have been generously supplied with an abundant amount of ammunition, to ensure battlefield longevity. ;*Beam Saber :A slightly improved model of the beam melee weapon found on the G-Project units, the beam sabers are mounted on a swivel joint, which rotates the handle into position, when the weapon is to be used. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages *